Star Wars: The Force Returns
by legend of legend
Summary: Parents were made that day. Twins were born that day. The beast attacked that day. In a world where Jedi and Sith are unknown one child will be the reincarnation that will bring peace to the world and the force. (Minato and Kushina are alive and there will be bashing. He won't leave the planet and if he does it will be way down the story.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Lord Hokage, the Kyuubi approaches the gates!" a random ninja shouted out to a man wearing a coat that said fourth in kanji on the back of it.

"What are you going to do Minato?" an old man wearing old fashioned battle armor asked the man.

"I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into the children," the man said. He turned around to face the old man and showed him the two bundles he held in his arms. "Naruto will take the soul and Naomi will take the chakra of the Kyuubi, a little bit of the chakra will be sealed into Kushina so that she can survive" Minato explained.

"How do you plan to not only split the soul away from the chakra but also seal it into your children and does Kushina agree with this plan?" the old man asked.

"Kushina is in the hospital with Tsunade keeping her alive and I haven't told her yet," Minato explained to the old man.

"You still haven't answered my first question," the old man said to Minato.

"I plan on using the eight trigram seal on them, with the help of the Shiki Fūjin I will split the soul away from the chakra," Minato explained to the old man.

"You can't be serious, Minato. Let me do it, I've lived my life time," the old man said.

"I can't let you do that, Sarutobi. I'm the acting Hokage right now so it's my responsibility to take care of the village," Minato said to Sarutobi. Minato turned around to look at the Kyuubi coming towards the village. Sarutobi walked up to Minato and gave him a chop to the neck. Minato's body fell limp but before it could hit the ground Sarutobi yanked the babies out of Minato's grip.

"I'm sorry Minato but your family and village will need you more than me," Sarutobi said. He looked down at the children and saw that one had blond hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on his tan cheeks while the other one had red hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Sarutobi leaped of the Hokage monument and started to run, jump, and shunshin to the Kyuubi.

 **(SCENE CHAGNE)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, stood in front of the Kyuubi as it swatted away his ninja like flies. He placed the children down on a flat rock and started to go through hand seals so fast that an experienced sharingan user would struggle to keep up with the hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he bit his thumb and slammed his hands down onto the ground. A seal array appeared and a large puff of smoke appeared.

Out of the smoke a large monkey whose body and tail were covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reaches into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. He is also wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"You call Sarutobi?" the big monkey askes.

"Yes Enma, I need you and the remaining ninja to fend off the Kyuubi while I prepare for the sealing," Hiruzen said to Enma. Enma stood up to his full height and looked at Kyuubi.

"I'm on it," was all Enma said before he leapt towards the Kyuubi fully prepared to fight it off. Sarutobi started to flip through hand seals again.

The ninja were holding the Kyuubi off but there kunai were like flies, there strongest flames were a burned out fire place to the Kyuubi, the air they used was like a soft breeze, the Earth jutsus were like pebbles being thrown lightly at it, the water like rain, and the lightning they shot at it only shocked it and got it more mad.

"Shiki Fūjin!" Sarutobi shouted out as he clapped his hands together. A ghostly mist started to appear above Sarutobi and it eventually took form of a large grey man wearing a robes and had long, shaggy, white hair that had two red horns protrude from his head. He held onto a set of prayer beads in his right hand and had a tantō in his mouth.

A blue apparition was pulled out of Hiruzen's back that had his figure and was latched onto the ghostly figure. "BE SEALED KYUUBI!" Hiruzen yelled out and the ghost's hand shot through Hiruzen's stomach and at the Kyuubi. The hand went into the Kyuubi and pulled out a blue apparition. A yellow flash occurred from behind.

"Hiruzen don't!" Minato shouted out. In his arms was one Kushina Uzumaki. Hiruzen turned around and faced Minato.

"Too late, my friend," was all Hiruzen said and the blue apparition was yanked fully out of the Kyuubi and was forced to be shot into Naruto.

All of a sudden Kyuubi seemed to grow considerably weaker due to its soul being taken away from it. Steam started to roll off of it and it seemed to shrink. Then the ghost's hand grabbed the Kyuubi and yanked it towards Naomi. As it grew closer it shrunk into a large orange ball of energy that was absorbed by Naomi.

Hiruzen walked up to the children and placed his right hand on Naruto and his left hand on Naomi. "Eight Trigram Seal!" Hiruzen yelled out and the seal started to form on the children's stomach. Then a tiny ball of orange chakra was pulled from Naomi and floated towards Kushina. Once it was hovering above her it slowly sunk into her stomach.

"Good bye Minato, take care," Hiruzen said. He lifted his hand off the children and fell backwards onto the ground. Minato softly put Kushina on the ground and leapt over to Hiruzen.

"Damn it," Minato muttered when he saw that Hiruzen was dead. "You foolish old monkey, why did you do it," he said and tears started to pour out from his eyes. He looked at his children and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Thank you Hiruzen for giving me a chance to have a family," he said. He picked up the children and looked at Hiruzen's face. He was smiling all the way to death.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Star wars stuff will happen later and feel free to PM me ideas or leave reviews. I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

On a grassy plain there was a large two story house that had a gate that surrounded the house. It was late in the morning and all the lights were on in the house. Inside the house the living room had a red couch with a few red cushioned chairs nearby. The kitchen was attached to the living room and the only barrier was a single wooden counter. The kitchen had cupboards, counters connected to the wall, and a table with four seats in the middle. "Look at what I can do Tou-san and Kaa-chan!" an eight year old girl with red hair shouted out in excitement as a single leaf stuck to her forehead.

"Very good Naomi!" a women with similar red hair exclaimed and lifted the girl high up in the air.

"Now we can move onto the next lesson," a tall man with blond hair said. The red hair women put down the small girl and looked at the blond man.

"Are you sure Minato?" the women asked the blond man.

"Of course I'm sure Kushina," Minato said to Kushina.

"Yay! More training!" Naomi shouted out as she started to run around her parents and started to clap with excitement. Kushina bent down and grabbed Naomi.

"If you don't stay still you won't be able to train," Kushina said and Naomi immediately stopped clapping and shouting.

"Good, now let's start teaching you tree walking," Minato said and Naomi ran out the back door of the house faster than you could say Hiraishin. Minato and Kushina look at each other and smile at their daughter's enthusiasm as they followed her out the door.

No one noticed that there was a blond haired boy with tan skin and whisker marks on his cheeks walking through the front door. His eyes were covered by his hair and he had cuts and bruises all over his face. He wore light blue jeans with holes at the knees, a short sleeve blue shirt, over it was a burnt orange sleeveless hoodie that was unzipped, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

"Didn't even notice me, typical," was all the blond boy said. He walked to the kitchen and picked up a bagel left on the counter and walked to the stairs. Before he started to walk up he turned to his right to look out the window and saw Minato and Kushina teaching Naomi how to walk up trees with chakra. Then it struck, the pain in his chest caused by being ignored by his own parents, a pain no one else understood. Hatred filled his body at all the times his parents ignored him for his sister and all the times when he would be in the hospital for months and they wouldn't even notice. He tightened his grip on the bagel and it broke into tiny crumbs under the pressure of his fist. He releases his grip and throws the bagel crumbs onto the ground. "Whatever," he said and continued to walk up the stairs.

He walked down a hallway that had pictures hanged on the wall. He glanced at the pictures and saw that none of them were his, of course, and continued walking down the hallway until he was at a door that had a nameplate on it. It read N and the rest was broken off but the blond boy knew that it once said Naruto. He put his hand on the knob and twisted it and pushed forward to open the door into the room.

The room itself was nothing impressive since there was only a bed, a closet, and bookcase with a few books in it, and a desk filled with opened scrolls. The child closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed where he laid down in it and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep but before he did he heard the excited shouts of his sister outside and his parents applauding her for everything she did.

 **(DREAM)**

He stood alone in a desert as a sandstorm raged on and sand was flying into his face causing his vision to be clouded. Then, through squinted eyes, he could see that there was a man wearing a brown cloak with a hood over his face was standing a few feet ahead of him. The hooded man lifts up his arm and points behind Naruto. Naruto turns around to see a forest that was snowing, he turns back only to see that the dessert was gone and replaced by the snowing forest and the hooded man was gone.

A snap-hiss was heard and turning around Naruto saw a man adorned in black cloak that covered his entire body and he wore a hood over his head, the shadow of the hood covered his face. In his right hand was a cylinder device with a red beam emitting from the top, the man held it in an upright position and placed the device in front of him and gripped it with his left hand.

Another snap-hiss was heard and looking behind him Naruto saw the man in the dessert, or someone who looked like him, holding the same cylinder device, but the only difference was that it had a green beam emitting from the top. The man held it in front of him and had it gripped with both hands.

The men both leapt at each other and there devices met each other and a large crackling noise was heard as they battled for dominance in the air. The men both pushed back on each other and landed on the ground.

Then the forest started to shake and the trees fell over onto the ground. The ground started to crumble under them and all three inhabitants of the forest fell downwards.

Now he was in a sewer with a large gate in front of him and something didn't allow him to move his body. There was absolute darkness in the cage and water was all on the ground. A large white claw shot out the cage and was about to impale him but a man clad in black leathers holding a cylinder device with a green beam emitting from it slashed at the claw and cut straight through it. The paw that had the claw yanked back and a deep roar was heard.

The man adorned in black leather turned around to look at Naruto and Naruto noticed that the man had blond hair, blue eyes, light skin, and his right hand looked like it was made of metal. The man started to speak but Naruto couldn't hear a single word the man said, the man closes his mouth as he is done speaking and Naruto only heard one word, it was faint and he could barely hear it at the end but he heard sand. The world started to fade away and Naruto was consumed by darkness.

 **(REALITY)**

He sat straight up with sweat trickling down his face. He pushes the covers off of him and places his feet on the ground. "What was that?" Naruto asked himself and looking out the window he noticed that it was around lunch time. "Just another dream, nothing special," he said trying to convince himself that it was just a weird dream, he failed.

Naruto stands up, walks to the door, opens it, and walks out the room. What he didn't notice was that on his bookcase there was a single book that seemed to be floating a few inches, but once Naruto left the room it fell back down.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha looking for a place to eat since his "family" forgot to buy food for him, again. He ignores all the glares of hatred he gets from the villagers as he walks towards the restaurant. "Look at that loser over there," "I heard that his parents hate him," "He has no talent as a ninja," three voices whispered to each other but Naruto was able to hear them speak. Looking to his left he saw a boy wearing a grey hoodie with black fur around the cuffs and hood and he had a small white dog on his head, he had brown hair and eyes, and red markings going down his cheeks. The kid to his right was a civilian boy who wore a short sleeved green shirt and brown shorts and the kid to the left of the first kid was a civilian wearing a blue T-shirt and red shorts. "He's looking at us," "Let's beat him up," "No one will help him and his parents won't even know," they said.

Normally he would ignore these type of comments and let the beating happen, but something inside of him snapped at what they were saying. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled out. As soon as he yelled that a blue energy of sorts pulsed out of Naruto's eyes and sent the three boys flying into a fruit stand.

"You're going to regret that," the one with the dog said as he got up. He ran at Naruto and punched Naruto square in the jaw. Naruto was sent tumbling into the ground with a little blood trickling out his mouth and down his chin. Dog boy walked up to Naruto and started to kick and stomp on Naruto. "Akamaru, bite him!" the boy yelled to the dog on standing next to him. The dog looked at Naruto, who was still being kicked, and looked back at its owner, the dog then stepped away from Naruto and shook its head. "Stupid mutt, listen to your master!" the boy yelled out and kicked the dog, hard.

The dog went flying into the crowd that started to gather around the display. "Are you going to help or not?!" the dog boy yelled at his two civilian friends. The two looked at each other, walked up to Naruto, pulled out knives and started to repeatedly stab him in the stomach. Naruto started coughing up blood onto the pavement and his eyes were dull.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto managed to moan out and then started to cough up more blood. The three boys kicked and stabbed harder than before and Naruto's body started to go numb.

"What are you doing?!" a young males voice shouted out through the crowd. The adults started moving out of the way and a boy the same age as Naruto walked out the crowd. He wore a short sleeved shirt with the collar sticking up, a pair of white shorts, and blue shinobi sandals.

"Stay out of this Uchiha!" dog boy yelled out to the kid. Dog boy ran at the Uchiha with his fist reeled back ready to punch him in the gut. The Uchiha kid caught the fist and kneed dog boy in the stomach. Dog boy fell to the ground with a thump, he was unconscious.

"Anyone else!" the Uchiha yelled out to the crowd. Nobody moved for a few seconds and then walked away like nothing happened. The Uchiha walked up to Naruto and reached his hand out. Naruto took it and the Uchiha helped Naruto stand up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thanks for helping me," Naruto said as he dusted himself off. Blood flowed freely from his stab wounds, which were healing, and his entire body was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you," Sasuke said and held out his hand again for a handshake. Naruto took lifted up his hand and shook Sasuke's hand. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Perfectly fine," Naruto lied through his teeth. Then he fell to his knees and started to cough up a large amount of blood. Sasuke got on his knees, wrapped Naruto's arm around his neck, and stood up.

"No you're not, I'm taking you to my house. My family should be able to help," Sasuke said. He started to slowly walk to his house in the Uchiha district.

The villagers gave nasty looks at Naruto and looked like they were about to throw something at him or attack him, but one quick glare from the son of the head of the Uchiha clan stopped them.

After a few minutes of walking the two boys stood in front of a simple two story house that had a brick wall surrounding it, there was a patio in the back that had a great view of the pond, and there was a tall woman in the front of the house. The woman was fair-skinned with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on both sides of her face which roughly framed her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it.

"Kaa-chan!" Sasuke yelled out. The woman looked up from the floor and saw the two boys. She drops her broom and rushes over to the two of them.

"What happened Sasuke?!" the woman asks Sasuke as she takes Naruto from Sasuke's arms.

"He was attacked earlier by Kiba and two civilian boys," Sasuke said as he follows his mother inside the house. The woman places Naruto down on the sofa in the living room.

"Sasuke, get the first aid kit in the kitchen," the women told Sasuke who obliged his mother's words and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

The women pulled Naruto's shirt off of him and saw that he had scars, bruises, and cuts on his body, all of them looked recent. Sasuke came back with the kit and she took it out of his hand. She placed the kit on the coffee table, opened it up, pulled supplies out of the kit and started to work on Naruto.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

Naruto was fast asleep on the sofa he was placed on earlier, he had a red square pillow under his head and bandages wrapped all around his upper body. "You did the right thing Sasuke," the woman from before said to Sasuke.

"Thanks Kaa-chan," Sasuke said to his mother. The woman looked away from Sasuke and looked at Naruto. "Why is Naruto being treated like this, Kushina?" the woman asked herself. "I'm going to go buy some food," the woman said to Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke said. The women got up and walked out the door.

 **(DREAM WORLD)**

He floated in nothingness, there was no sky or ground and the only sound was his faint breathing. "Am I dead?" Naruto asked himself as he opened his eyes. There was a shift in the world and he was back in the cage from before, the only difference was that he could move and no claw shot out from the cage. The same man from before was seated in the water with his legs crossed. He seems to float up and turns around to look at Naruto in the eye. He spoke again and Naruto couldn't hear what the man said like last time. The man closed his mouth to show that he was finished speaking.

"Go… Sand… Find… Answers," were the words of the man seemed to not be spoken out loud but through the head of Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto said but the world started to shift into a new scene. "Wait!" he shouted out but it was too late.

 **(REAL WORLD AT NIGHT)**

Naruto sat straight up panting with sweat running down his head. "What are these dreams?" Naruto asked himself. He flinched in pain when the stab wounds slightly opened up and the blood started to flow out of it. He tried to cover up the wounds with his hands but it was futile as it just kept flowing out. He closed his eyes and a soft hand pushed him back down and he could feel bandages being wrapped around his upper body.

"Lay down," a soothing voice said to him. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the woman from before looming over him.

"Aren't you Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto recognized the women from all the times she showed up for his sister's birthday party.

"Yes I am and you're Naruto Uzumaki," Mikoto said to Naruto. "So can you explain to me why you have bruises, burns, scars, cuts, and stabs allover your body?" she asked.

"The villagers like to beat me on a daily basis," Naruto said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And your parents allow this?" Mikoto asked him.

"Yes, I've tried to tell them a million times about the constant beatings but they just wave it off as me being a spoiled brat who can't handle a few glares from the villagers," Naruto said while the memories of utter hatred and pain swelled up his mind.

"I'll explain the situation to them," Mikoto said. Naruto snorted at the idea.

"Like they'll listen, the only thing on their mind is Naomi this and Naomi that. I seriously doubt they have the brain capacity to pay attention to their other child," Naruto said in disgust.

"They can't be that bad," Mikoto said, seriously doubting that her best friend could be such a bad mother.

"Do I need to show you the scars again?" Naruto said to get his point across.

"Well then what can we do about your parents then?" Mikoto asked Naruto.

"Nothing, they won't care if I died right now. The only one in that 'family' that actually cares about me is Jiraiya and he barely has time to come over to the leaf village," Naruto said. He pushed himself up and this time the stab wounds didn't open up. He swung his feet off the sofa, onto the ground, and stood up. "Thanks for healing me lady but I'll be fine for now," Naruto said. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked out.

"Wait!" Mikoto shouted out as she barged out the door, but it was too late since Naruto was already gone. "How did he leave so fast?" was her only question. "I'll find him tomorrow," she said as she walked back inside the house.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto walked through the front door of his house. The lights were all off and everyone was asleep. "Thanks for the concern about where I've been," Naruto said, sarcastically, to himself as he walked up the stairs and to his room. Once in his room he laid down in his bed and went to asleep, again.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _ **Sorry if this story felt a little rushed but I've had mid-terms and EOC's all week long so every time I write I need to do it fast so I can study. Leave reviews for any ideas you have for this story, such as weapons, training, and etc. If you could leave reviews on Jedi Masters throughout the Star Wars trilogy that would be great since I, sadly, haven't read all the comics and I'm trying to find ways to read as much as I can. I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Peace out!**_


End file.
